


In the Name of Love

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Estelle is Trying Her Best but Those Olympians Make it Like...Really Hard [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Nico and Estelle and both dramatic homosexuals and that's pretty much the fic, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Piper is a stellar bisexual, We love that for her, he just loves his sister and goes along with the chaos, hints of bisexual Percy too, the theme for this one is gay crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: “You take it back!” Estelle said, voice high and panicked. Aphrodite grinned as the room turned to her. “You take it back right now, or I’m gonna send Nico after you!”“The girl is harassing you too?” Poseidon asked skeptically. Aphrodite hummed. In truth, they were more harassing each other than it being an unrequited relationship. Still, the Blofis girl had been... well, she was Jackson’s sister. Enough said.“Estelle?” A voice called from somewhere in the girl’s realm. “What are you doing?”“APHRODITE MADE ME FALL IN LOVE, AND SHE NEEDS TO CUT THAT SHIT OUT RIGHT NOW!”Ah, young love.OrEstelle may have made a name for herself annoying Percy’s godly side of the family, but it turns out Aphrodite can annoy her right back.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Aphrodite, Estelle Blofis & Nico di Angelo, Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis/Original Character(s), Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper Mclean/Shel, i have never even met Shel but i am obsessed with her too, past - Relationship
Series: Estelle is Trying Her Best but Those Olympians Make it Like...Really Hard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449943
Comments: 27
Kudos: 477





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another one of these lmao. Sorry. No need to read the others if you don't want to. Might do Athena next? Who knows? Not me.

Initially, Aphrodite didn’t have big plans for the girl.

She had plans, of course. Aphrodite made plans for everyone. Just not necessarily big ones. Plus Aphrodite was a... what was the word? Believer of free will? Well, not free will because ultimately Aphrodite would step in if she felt a heart had been lead astray, but she liked the idea of humans finding their own paths to their loves... well, their own path to the love that Aphrodite picked out for them. Whatever. Aphrodite was the professional. Nobody should be questioning her.

"Oh, she is _so_ cute, Percy!"

Piper's voice caught her attention as she absently curled a strand of her hair. Aphrodite had been paying her daughter some extra care given... well. Certain events. Her daughter was owed an epic love story and while dying for one's love was truly great... Aphrodite could appreciate the situation was currently a little, um, delicate. For that reason, she was keeping an eye on her for the moment. Just to see if there were any potential suitors she could match her up with.

"Isn't she?" Perseus' voice answered and Aphrodite could make out a gargling baby in his arms. "Her name is Estelle. Here. You can hold her," he added, dumping the baby into Piper's arms. "No pressure, but you have to adore her. That's the rule." He added sternly. Piper grinned.

"I think I can manage," she said, giggling when the baby grabbed her nose. "Do the gods know about her? Poseidon?"

"I really hope not," Percy sighed. "I mean, I don't know why they would find out, but I would like her to have a low profile. Just in case." He said and Estelle said something in garbled baby language. "I doubt my dad would mind. He seems okay with Paul," Percy added, rubbing the back of the neck. "Just... you know. Gods." He muttered and Piper laughed. Estelle reached up to yank Piper's braid.

"Estelle, don't do that," Piper said. Estelle immediately let go. Percy frowned.

"Don't use charmspeak on my sister!" He said indignantly and snatched her back. Piper scoffed.

"I didn't mean to," she said, holding up both her hands. "And it's just to... I'm sorry," Piper said, abandoning her other argument at the look on Percy's face. "I'll be more cautious," she promised and held her hands back out. Percy slowly relinquished the baby back to her. "Have you thought about what you're going to do about my mom?" She asked and Percy warily looked at her. "Well, if she finds out... you _are_ her brother and my mom likes good love stories."

"So?"

"So, Percy Jackson's little sister seems like a good protagonist for whatever epic romance she has planned," Piper said and Percy's eyes widened. "Given you and Annabeth pretty much being soulmates, I would guess she would want something a little more... dramatic."

"More _dramatic?_ I - you know what? Nevermind. She won't find out about Estelle," Percy said firmly. Aphrodite scoffed. Well, that was a bust. There was a wave of irritation at the idea these demigods were trying to keep an innocent girl from finding love, but sure. Aphrodite had no real interest in the child. She could let her be. After all, she was a mere mortal who might not even be able to interact with their world. What great love story could she have? Aphrodite, _might_ be able to whip something up, but knowing her efforts would not even be appreciated... well. Then she wouldn't bother.

The sad thing was the girl _clearly_ wanted love. Aphrodite was able to see that when she checked on her daughter a few years later.

"Percy," a small voice said and Aphrodite smirked as she listened to the little girl's voice. "Why do you kiss Anna?"

Piper snorted as Percy glanced up from where he was currently covered in pancake batter to stare at her blankly. Estelle stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Percy. Why do you kiss Anna?" She asked with glittering eyes. Perseus rolled his eyes at her before turning to Estelle and wiping away some blue food coloring from her forehead. The action only made the dye spread - turning the entire left side of her face a dark blue. Piper shook her head in amusement as she leaned over the counter to get a wet wipe.

"...um," he said. "Well, she's my girlfriend, guppy," he explained slowly. Estelle frowned.

"I want one of those," she grumbled and went back to licking pancake batter on her hands. Percy snorted and put down the spoon to stare at her with doting eyes.

"Yeah? You're only six though."

"That's like a grown up," Estelle informed him seriously. Percy's smile widened, but he quickly schooled his expression and gave a stoic nod. Piper, on the other hand, laughed.

"You know, I have a girlfriend too, Stella," she said and Estelle gasped. "I know. Her name is Shel. We hold hands sometimes."

"I want to hold hands!" Estelle said and held out sticky fingers. "Can... can you be my girlfriend too?" She asked. Piper hummed.

"But I already have one."

"You can have two," Estelle said, holding up four fingers to prove her point (Percy tried to push down the extra two to no avail). Then reconsidered. "I'm cuter." She added as an afterthought. Percy gave a nod at that, gesturing to his sister in agreement as Piper spluttered indignantly. Aphrodite was a little taken aback though. Piper had a... girlfriend? She hadn't arranged that. Aphrodite hadn't noticed any acceptable suitors for her daughter. Who was this Shel?

Hm. No matter. If Piper didn't pray to her about this girl then obviously she didn't want her to know.

A little indignant, Aphrodite swished the vision away. Fine then. Let them struggle with love on their own. Estelle could live a loveless life as far as she was concerned.

This changed around the time Estelle was ten. It was after she had screamed at Poseidon - that was part of what made Aphrodite want to get involved. The emotions on the girl were so... loud. Dramatic. Self-righteous. How dare the others try to deny her the right to fall loudly in love? It was an outrage. Poseidon was, admittedly, a little miffed and aghast she had prayed to him simply to accuse him of trying to kill her father, but Aphrodite saw it as an opportunity. The girl was meant to fall in love, yes, but perhaps it was time to start her story with a little more... oomph.

Thus, why she was sitting on a playground... which was weird now that she thought about it. Maybe even weirder when she tried to justify her presence as a quest of love... but it was fine. She wasn’t Zeus or anything.

“Hello, darling.”

Estelle looked up from her small pile of clovers and stared at her, mouth dropping.

“You’re pretty," she said and then tilted her head. "And you smell like playdough."

Aphrodite tended to have the scent of whatever the person thought smelled the best, so she would admit the last comment was curious, but decided not to let herself get too distracted.

“Well, aren’t you sweet,” she smiled and sat down on the grass beneath them. She was honestly surprised there was grass at all in a place such as this. Then again, it seems as if Estelle was the only one who found any. The rest of the playground was mulch or concrete. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for four leaf clovers,” Estelle answered. “My mom says my brother needs lots of luck sometimes so I’m gonna get him some.”

Oh, she was just too perfect for Aphrodite not to... get _involved_ in her life.

“I think I know your brother,” Aphrodite said and Estelle slowly looked up. “Him and I are... cousins.”

“Cousins,” Estelle repeated and stood up with a handful of clovers. “I don’t think I’m supposed to be talking to you.”

“Oh, but you talk to Poseidon, don’t you?” She asked. Estelle’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry, darling. I’m not like the others. Percy can tell you.”

“I don’t think Percy would like you.”

“Hm, well, he should,” she said flatly. Estelle bit her lip. Aphrodite was the reason Annabeth and him had such a beautiful romance with all the trials and tribulations to make such a top-notch love story. Perseus should be forever indebted to her. Estelle shifted a little, pulling absently at a strand of hair.

“What do you want with me?”

“I just wanted to know about your friend,” Aphrodite said, nodding to the little girl by the monkey bars. Estelle followed her gaze and sighed.

“She’s not my friend.”

“No?”

“I wish she was,” Estelle admitted, rubbing the side of her arm. “Her name is Sydney and she’s really pretty and Louise says she’s the smartest person in the whole school.” She explained. Aphrodite hummed.

“Well, maybe you should give her one of your clovers?” She suggested. “Then maybe you can be friends.”

Estelle stared at her. Then the clovers in her hands. Then Aphrodite again. Slowly, a smile broke onto her face.

“You’re smart!” She declared and stood up with a beaming glance towards Sydney. Aphrodite smiled. The first domino had fallen. Thus, began Estelle Blofis’ great love story.

* * *

It was about a week later that Aphrodite received her first prayer from Estelle. She knew it was coming. No doubt her brother informed her exactly of who Aphrodite was and advised her to stay clear... but it appeared Jackson’s sister had a similar temperament as him.

Perhaps Poseidon’s Sally had more spunk then she let on.

“You aren’t nice!”

“Aw, come on now,” Aphrodite purred even though the girl couldn’t hear her. “Don’t be like that.”

A sob shuddered through the connection.

“She didn’t like the clover and said she doesn’t want to be my friend!”

Aphrodite clicked her tongue. She had known this would happen, of course, but it was still heartbreaking to hear someone so young in so much pain. It was necessary though... good backstories were important for romance and rejection yielded a tender heart. Aphrodite took a sip of her nectar and waited. More sniffles came through.

"Estelle? What are you...? Oh," Perseus' voice followed and Aphrodite inwardly sighed. Of course. She had been hoping to have this prayer be between her and Estelle, but apparently big brother had to inject himself. "What's going on?" He asked and sat down next to her in the sand. They were at the beach again. Typical. Estelle rubbed some tears from her eyes. Percy put a hand on her arm. "If you need me to kill someone it's okay," he said and Estelle's sniffles halted for a moment as she leaned into her brother's embrace.

"This girl named Sydney doesn't like me," Estelle explained. Percy frowned.

"Doesn't _like_ you? What do you mean?" He asked, sounding genuinely outraged. "But you're amazing. Everyone has to like you. That's the rule!" He said and then made a face. Estelle didn't answer him, simply digging into the sand beside with another small sniffle. "Sydney sucks," he decided. A smile played at Estelle's lips. "I can beat her up?"

"She's ten too, Percy."

"And?" He asked. Estelle giggled and settled into a bit more into his arms, shoulders relaxing. "Technically, my sword doesn't work on mortals so maybe we can feed her to a giant squid or something," he said. Estelle smiled again, but didn't answer despite Percy's prodding.

“Why can’t I make friends?” she finally asked, small and sad. Percy brushed some hair from her eyes.

"I'm your friend, guppy."

"You don't count. You're my brother," Estelle told him. When Percy pouted, she grinned. "But you're my favorite person," she added as an afterthought. Percy laughed and hugged her tighter, bringing the waves closer to spray them lightly so Estelle shrieked and tried to escape the rising tide. "Okay, you can be my friend too." She told him. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm honored. You know, Piper's your friend too. So is Annabeth and Grover and-"

"I know," Estelle said, "But they aren't ten."

Percy stared.

"...maybe I can bring some kids from camp?" He tried and Estelle fixed him with a bemused look. "There's this kid from the Hermes cabin you might like. He's eleven, but that's pretty close, right?" He asked. Aphrodite shook her head. She was sure Estelle was aware that any demigod out there would probably be her friend due to her brother's identity alone. It wasn't a genuine connection... and even if they didn't try to befriend her for clout then Percy might still threaten them to make sure his sister wasn't sad.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "Maybe... one of the gods will help me," she said. Percy grimaced.

"Estelle, we talked about this. You can't keep praying to them," he said, and she shrugged. Aphrodite considered. This was a good first step, but she needed... more. Her next move needed to be something a bit more obvious. A clearer sign. A bigger statement. Estelle was too young to understand love, but it was never too soon to plant the seeds.

Aphrodite flicked her wrist and the wind shifted. From the link, she could see Estelle jump, eyes widening in alarm at the sign she had been heard. The image became a bit clearer as Percy looked around - frowning before his eyes fell to where a mirror sat in front of them in the sand and a flower with petals ripped off on top of that.

“What?” Estelle frowned, shifting in the sand. “Is that a sign?” She asked and at that moment there was the sound of laughter and Aphrodite watched in amusement as Estelle turned to see a girl in a pink sundress sprint down the beach, water spraying behind her. Percy followed her gaze and his frown deepened. “....I’m not talking to her. I trusted you last time and it didn’t work out,” Estelle grumbled.

"Are you praying to someone right _now?"_ Percy asked, horrified and raised his hands so the mirror was engulfed in the water. The connection immediately flickered, but Aphrodite raised her own hand to keep it stable. "Who are you talking to?"

Aphrodite frowned. Well then. She flicked her wrist again and the girl in the pink dress paused. Estelle watched curiously as the girl circled back towards Estelle. Percy's hand twitched towards his pocket at the girl approached them.

“Hi, I’m Caroline!” The girl greeted. Estelle’s resolve only held for a minute before she reached out and accepted the girl’s hand. Aphrodite nodded. Her work here was done for the time being. She could check in when the obvious hints began to settle in.

" _Aphrodite,"_ Perseus' voice growled, and Aphrodite paused in shutting off the connection. Percy was watching Estelle and Caroline splashing in the water before turning to glare at where the mirror and reappeared on the shore. "I kicked your boyfriend's ass when I was twelve," he reminded her sharply, and Aphrodite felt a surge of annoyance as the sky darkened with her anger. Percy picked up the mirror and glowered at it. "You should keep that in mind."

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU BETTER NOT BE THREATENING ANY GODS!" Annabeth Chase's voice sounded from somewhere further along the beach. Percy stared in the other direction in wonder at how she could have possibly known. "I do not want to go on another quest to keep you from being kidnapped again," she continued, and Aphrodite shook her head as Percy's face softened with adoration at her approach despite the lecture.

Honestly. Aphrodite would never understand why he was so against her being involved with Estelle when she gave him Annabeth.

No matter. Aphrodite had other great loves to create. Now, have Leo and darling Calypso been through anything soul-wrenching recently?

* * *

“How did you know you liked boys?”

The hints must be settling in.

Estelle’s voice rang through the room like a bell. It wasn’t a prayer, but Aphrodite had set up a link for updates on Estelle’s very important love life and this was most certainly a milestone. Zeus growled as thunder crackled above them. This was far from the first time Estelle had interrupted a council meeting, but admittedly this time it wasn’t her fault… not that Zeus cared.

“I hate that girl,” he growled as the other gods around the room gave their grumbled thoughts on Estelle Blofis. She had apparently weaseled her way into annoying all of them at some point or another. Very typical for the maiden of a love story.

“You’re telling me,” Hades said, rubbing his temple. Aphrodite glanced over at him in confusion. Had Estelle met the lord of the underworld? “I’m still not over Mr. Snuffle Puff ending up in Elysium somehow.”

“Mister who?” Apollo asked, but was silenced by Aphrodite scowling at them all. Athena glowered at her – eyes sharp and agitated.

“Why are you bothering us with this _mortal_ -”

“I have plans!” Aphrodite snapped at the group. “Be silent and let me do my job!” She said and turned back to where Estelle was flickering into view. She was sitting on a pillow in front of what looked to be a very tired Nico di Angelo who was sifting through some playing cards with a wary look on his face.

“Um,” he began uncomfortable and then paused. “I realized when I was around your age. I mean, deep down I knew before, but I admitted it to myself around your age.” He said. Aphrodite did the math. Estelle was fourteen then. Perfect.

“How did you know though?” Estelle asked, deceptively casual as she picked up a few cards of her own and absently flicked through them. She was pretty, Aphrodite decided. Not too pretty either. The right amount of pretty for a good story… and boy did Aphrodite have a story. One of love and loss and war and passion… oh, it was so befitting for the great Percy Jackson’s little sister.

“I had a crush on a guy,” Nico shrugged. Estelle tilted her head. “What? That’s how I knew!”

“Your descriptive talents are unparalleled,” Estelle sighed. “Was it Will?”

Nico froze.

“Um, well, no...” he shifted and Aphrodite grinned. She hadn’t known _this_ was happening. Even better. “Just... a different boy. Doesn’t matter-”

“Who was it?” Estelle asked, dropping her cards to lean in with mischievous eyes. Hades’ boy did not seem amused. Aphrodite chuckled lowly. She knew why, of course. A chapter in a different love story Aphrodite had written. Another great one to be sure.

“Please don’t tell her,” Hades muttered and gave Aphrodite a venomous glare. She glared right back. What? It wasn't completely her fault – and that thing with Eros hadn’t been her fault either! Was it dramatic? Cinematic? A beautiful reveal of love? Of _course,_ it was! Aphrodite didn’t blame Eros in losing himself in the whimsical account of such a beautiful story of unrequited love.

Ethical? Well… Aphrodite would admit it wasn’t the best reveal of love given the circumstances. 

“I just said it didn’t matter!” Nico snapped, bringing her back to the current moment unfolding out in front of them. Estelle frowned. “Either way,” he said, voice going even. “This isn’t about me. It’s about you. Do you think you like girls or something?” He asked.

Estelle wrinkled her nose.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe both like Piper does?" He suggested.

“Boys are kind of gross,” Estelle said and Nico raised an eyebrow. “No offense.”

“Believe it or not, I’ll be okay,” Nico said and set the cards down in between them. “It doesn’t particularly matter, Estelle. Percy won’t care. Your mom won’t. I doubt Paul will. Just like who you like and don’t get too caught up in the details.” He said, voice more gentle than Aphrodite had ever heard it (well, more gentle than it ever was outside anyone other than maybe a certain William, but Hades might get grouchy is she said so).

“Is that what you did?” Estelle asked, caught somewhere between curious and anxious as she leaned forward. Nico snorted.

“I did the opposite,” he said solemnly. “Which is how I know it sucks. Is there someone specific you like?” He asked. Estelle flushed.

“...her name is Caroline,” she said and buried her face on her arms. Aphrodite put a hand over her chest. Oh, her plan was working _beautifully_. “She’s so nice and funny! And Aphrodite-”

“Aphrodite?” Nico interrupted and frowned. “You met this girl through Aphrodite?”

“I was praying to her when she showed up a few years ago. I wanted a friend. I think now Aphrodite meant her as more than a friend,” Estelle explained. Nico’s frown deepened. “What?”

“Um... I... just think you should be wary of... gods. Percy doesn’t want you to contact them anymore, right?”

“They’re his family! I have to try and get along with them,” Estelle said resolutely. A few people behind Aphrodite muttered some words under their breath, but she ignored them.

“Sure, sure. Estelle, have you considered this girl might not like girls?” Nico asked. Estelle blinked at him. “The boy I liked was in love with someone else. Sometimes Aphrodite plays these games-”

“Was it Jason?” Estelle interrupted. Nico paused then flicked her in the eye.

“No,” he said flatly as Estelle reared back in offense. Still, the attack did not seem to dissuade her.

“Frank?”

“Estelle.”

“Grover?”

“It doesn’t matter. Pay attention to what I’m telling you-”

“Please don’t say it was Leo. Though I kind of think it would be cute...” she mused. Nico threw something at her. “Either way, I'm sure you were too good for whoever it was," she said sweetly. Nico rubbed his temple.

“If you ever find out... then you should remember you said that,” he said flatly. Estelle looked at him for a moment. There was a hint of suspicion before she shrugged it away, apparently dismissing the line of questioning. “Just be careful with this stuff. Aphrodite is... she isn’t necessarily on your side.” He warned. “She likes whatever makes the best love story. Even if it’s tragic.” He said. This caught Estelle’s attention. She frowned, wrapping a string of hair around her finger before giving a slow nod.

“But... she gives lots of happy endings, right? You and Will. Annabeth and Percy-”

“Jason and Piper?” Nico suggested quietly. “Reyna?” He asked. Aphrodite frowned. That wasn’t fair. She wasn’t finished with their stories yet. Well, Piper and Reyna’s stories. Not that Piper got that memo with her mysterious _Shel_ that she had yet to tell her mother about. Estelle blinked.

“But I’m just a mortal,” she laughed, a bit nervously. “She won’t care about me.”

Nico stared at her.

“Look, I’m no Rachel Dare, Estelle... but I get the feeling you’re maybe going to end up being enemies with love if you’re not careful. Don’t let her play too many games with you.” He warned. Estelle stared - brows wrinkling a bit before giving a slow nod.

“If you say so.”

Aphrodite hummed and swung the connection closed.

“Your son is trying to discredit me,” she said, giving Hades an accusing look. The god merely looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding.

“Good for him.”

Aphrodite gasped. The _audacity_. Here she was trying to put more love in the world and these people simply disrespected her and her craft! It was an outrage. Ares frowned before reaching over to lightly touch her elbow in concern. She smiled warmly at him, heart fluttering a bit before refocusing on the grousing of the council room.

“Will this meddling upset Perseus?” Poseidon asked, sounding very tired. “This girl already prays to me far too often. I don’t need more theatrics in my life, Aphrodite,” he said with a note of warning. Aphrodite scoffed. As if. Everyone knew Poseidon got far too hung up on mortal trivialities. He would be running through the forest with them like Artemis if he kept it up.

“Everything upsets your precious _Perry_ ,” Dionysus muttered. “I can’t wait for the day we rid ourselves of him for good.”

“I can,” Hades said flatly. “Let him stay far from my realm while he can.”

“Watch of how you speak of my son!”

“Have you not heard of how your wench’s daughter speaks to _us?”_

"Wait a second," Apollo cut in. "Let's not call Sally Jackson a wench here. I've met her and quite frankly, Poseidon did good-"

Aphrodite smiled. She suspected she would receive a prayer of her own from little Estelle very… very soon.

* * *

“YOU TRAITOR!”

“Such a temper,” Aphrodite said as she fixed her hair. The smell of flowers filled the air as she looked into the vanity in front of her to see who was calling. Unsurprisingly, an outraged Estelle stood in front of the mirror, burning flowers in the candle next to her with a glower.

“Nico warned me about you!” Estelle seethed. “He said you were rotten and I _defended_ you! I thought you were better than the rest because you understood love, but clearly I was wrong,” she said. Aphrodite’s smile dropped. “You’re a goddess. No different than any of the other Olympians. You _think_ you know about mortal things, but you don’t. I bet you’ve never even been in love.”

The world shook. Aphrodite felt her skin heat up. This… this must be what the others spoke of. The _nerve_ of this child to speak down to her. To think she knew better. To imply she was nothing but a hoax. Her fingers crackled with anger as her powers threaten to spill over into the mortal world.

“Well, jokes on you. You may have taken Caroline away for your stupid love story, but I won’t give it to you. I’ll _never_ fall in love. Not ever!”

Aphrodite’s ire froze. Huh. Well… that wasn’t what she had expected. The anger at the child’s obnoxious disobedience proved irksome, but Aphrodite could work with this. Not wanting to fall in love only to be tied to another person as a soulmate… seemed perfectly romantic to her.

“So,” a voice said, regaining Aphrodite’s attention. “I’m guessing your romance didn’t go to plan?”

Estelle turned away from the mirror she was yelling at to find di Angelo leaning against the frame of the door. Aphrodite wondered why he kept popping up. Hades said both he and his son hated the girl… and yet. Here they were.

“Caroline isn’t just straight. She’s _homophobic,”_ Estelle grumbled. “That’s messed up that the _harlot_ tried to pair me with her-”

“ESTELLE!” Jackson’s voice came, and a second later he was also in the room. “Apologize.”

“Eh," Nico said. "Sounds like she deserves it... again," he added under his breath as if Aphrodite hadn't set him up with a perfectly lovely boy.

“SHE CAN BLOW YOU UP! APOLOGIZE!” Perseus snapped at her... as if he was any better. Aphrodite had heard some of the names he had called them. Estelle sighed, and gave a muttered apology that normally wouldn’t have been satisfactory, but Aphrodite let it slide… for now. Perseus waited a moment before nodding to himself and plopping down in front of the television.

“Great,” he said, and grabbed the remote. “Now what’s happening?”

“You’re too heterosexual to understand,” Estelle said dramatically, and hid her face behind her hands. Percy shrugged and flicked to another channel.

“You might rethink that if you saw me around Jason back in the day. He was blonde and cute.” He said. Estelle peaked at him from between her fingers as Nico made an exasperated noise. Aphrodite, meanwhile, merely nodded. She wasn't sure if Perseus had ever figured out his type consisted of _all_ blondes. Annabeth, Jason, Luke Castellan... eh. Not that it mattered now. She worked too hard to get Percy and Annabeth together to ever let _that_ falter. “Do you want this to be your official coming out or should I continue to pretend not to notice you checking out my wife?”

“Gross, Percy... she is really pretty though.”

“I know. Get yourself your own wife.”

Estelle rolled her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not falling in love. I will live my life single… forever,” she said. Percy snorted. “I’m being serious!”

“Sure thing, guppy,” he mused as Estelle glowered back at him. The door open again and Aphrodite felt a surge of relief to find Piper also peering in with a bag slung over her shoulder. Nico sighed, but didn’t leave.

“I heard someone called my mom a harlot,” Piper greeted. Both Percy and Nico pointed at Estelle. “Yep. That checks out,” she said and sat down. “Well, what happened?” She asked. Aphrodite frowned at not being given a more staunch defense.

“Your mom set me up to fall in love with a homophobe. Also, girls are very pretty and I don’t have a thing for my sister-in-law.” She added, sticking her tongue at Percy who merely rolled his eyes. Piper hummed.

“Annabeth is hot.”

“I married her first! Everyone else back off!” Percy complained loudly and Piper snickered. Nico raised his hand.

“I don’t want to bang your wife, Percy.”

“Thank you for that,” Percy told him and Piper made a noise at the back of her throat. “What? I appreciate it-”

“Let’s not forget who Nico’s homosexual awakening was,” Piper said, exasperated. Nico flicked her off. Estelle, on the other hand, gasped.

“It _was_ Jason you had a crush on!” She said and the group turned to her. “No? I don’t…” She trailed off, nose wrinkled for a moment before narrowing her eyes. “No.” She said. Nico grimaced.

“Sorry.”

“ _No_.”

“Look, I-”

“Percy?!” Estelle interrupted, looking horrified. “Your homosexual awakening was via my brother?” She demanded. Nico scowled at her, throwing up his hands as Piper put a sympathetic hand on Estelle’s shoulder.

“Hey, I wasn’t exactly pleased with the development myself!”

“Nico, _gross_! Why Percy?!”

“Love how close we all are,” Percy said from in front of the television. “We can really just be honest with one another-”

“I don’t know, Estelle! He was dumb, but apparently I have a thing for hot, dumb guys!”

“Well, Nico,” Percy continued as he looked away from the TV. “I have a thing for smart people who are mean to me so maybe if Annabeth hadn’t gotten there first and you weren’t a literal child when we met-”

“Shut up,” Nico said and scowled at the ceiling. “Besides, I’m dating a doctor now. I’ve upgraded.”

“Hurtful.”

“Hey!” Estelle said, pointing a finger at Nico. “He’s the hero of Olympus! Show some respect!” She told him and paused. “But don’t like him romantically because I can’t handle that right now.”

“Not a problem.”

“Anyone want popcorn?” Percy asked dryly. “I can leave and get us popcorn.”

“Shut up, Percy!” Nico and Estelle said together. Percy snorted.

“You gays are moody - _kidding_!” He added quickly. “Jeez. Joking. Don’t kill me!” He said, shifting away to grab Piper and pull her in as a shield. “Piper come over here. We’re going to form an alliance. The hot, dumb alliance.” He said. Piper pulled away.

You think I’m hot and dumb?” She asked. Percy blinked at her. Piper’s expression melted from indignance to acceptance within a few seconds. “Eh, fair enough. Scoot over, I’ll join your alliance,” she said and Percy cackled as they both took over the television as Nico and Estelle fumed. Aphrodite hummed, tapping her finger against her lips. Well, the first phase of her plan was complete… even if Estelle’s reaction was less than ideal.

No matter.

Her next plan was already in place.

* * *

Chloe was perfect. At least Aphrodite thought so. She was everything Estelle wasn’t with just the right amount of overlap in personality for them to get along... or so she thought. Aphrodite frowned, tapping her fingers on the table in front of her as she watched the pair face off while a few demigods uncomfortably looked at one another.

"Chloe," Zues' girl - Thalia or something - said evenly and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Estelle is welcome here."

Chloe's eyes narrowed and Aphrodite bit her lip. Well, she could work with this. She got children of Athena and Posiedon to fall in love. Children of Hades and Apollo. If Chloe and Estelle did not get along then that was just an unexpected challenge. Perhaps it would make the end result even more romantic. There definitely was _some_ sort of chemistry there.

"Why?" Chloe asked coldly. "I'm pretty sure she already has a family."

Ooh. Aphrodite put a hand over her chest, waiting for the response. Estelle's lips thinned - irritation flashing in her eyes as Thalia frowned at Chloe, putting herself firmly between her hunter and Estelle. Aphrodite smiled a little at the reminder. Oh, Artemis was going to be so annoyed with her. She knew the goddess was warily considering offering Estelle a place in her ranks, but if Aphrodite had her way then she would snag both Estelle and Chloe from under her.

"I didn't realize that was a requirement," Estelle said coolly and shrugged Thalia's hand off of her. Another girl squeezed in, pulling Estelle away as Chloe continued to stare her down with burning eyes. "What's her deal?" Estelle asked lowly, glowering over her shoulder. The other hunter didn't reply and instead opted to distract her with the silly weapons their horde used.

"Estelle is a pretty name," the girl said when Estelle continued shooting Chloe dark looks.

"Hm? Oh, it was my grandmother's," Estelle said and rubbed the side of her arm. "It also goes with my brother's name, kind of. He was named after the hero and constellation and I was named after the stars," she shrugged. Aphrodite sighed. Sally Jackson did have a whimsical mind, didn't she? Poseidon did outdo himself with that one.

"Nice," the girl said easily and fixed Estelle with a curious look. "Why... _do_ you want to join the hunt?" She added with a frown. "If you don't mind me asking! Your family seems great." She said and Estelle grimaced as bit as she picked up an arrow and examined.

"My family is amazing," she agreed. "I'm very lucky. I'm trying to get to know Artemis a bit better - being my brother's cousin and all - and I want to be able to fight. Percy is always fighting monsters and it bothers me I can't protect him," she admitted and her eyes darkened slightly. The girl nodded. It was no secret that Jackson had died - only brought back by Hades and Poseidon's efforts. Perhaps she wished to avoid a similar occurrence happening again. "Plus, I swore to myself I would never fall in love and this is a good way to make sure that doesn't happen," she added. From somewhere behind them, Piper's laughter followed.

"Yeah, Stella. Good plan. A lesbian joining a group of hot girls to avoid romance!" She called. Estelle scowled as Thalia glanced over, raising an eyebrow at her before turning back to her discussion with Percy and Annabeth.

Aphrodite shook her head. Well, at least all of the pieces were in place. Estelle and Chloe would fall in love within a few weeks for sure. Taking a bit of chocolate, Aphrodite leaned back in her chair and gave a small sigh of satisfaction. All was well.

* * *

All was not well.

Chloe and Estelle's relationship did not progress.

"You know," Apollo told her with a frown as she paced one of the halls of Olympus. "You could just use your powers and make them fall in love," he said, wiggling his fingers to prove his point. Aphrodite scowled. She could... or she could get Eros to shoot his arrows at them. There were a number of options, but that had all been _done_ before. How many stories did she have of her using her powers to bring two people together? No... this needed to be all them. "Besides, that girl has other problems. Did you _hear_ what she did with Hermes?"

Aphrodite waved the words away. Estelle Blofis had been annoying the gods for most of her life now. Aphrodite didn't care. She had other goals even if the squirmy little mortal was being obnoxious about it. She flicked her wrist and mist formed in front of her to show Estelle sharpening a knife as she looked out over the water. Other hunters were mulling about. Chloe was washing her jacket on the bank of the lake. Aphrodite considered for a moment. Then, when Estelle got up, flicked her wrist.

Immediately, the girl fell forward, sending both her and Chloe crashing into the water.

"What the _Hell?"_

"I didn't mean to!" Estelle snapped back as she clenched her fists, scowling at the water darkly. Aphrodite stared. No moment of attraction? No pausing to stare at one another? No absently reaching out to help the other person up? She had encountered difficult matches before, but usually she had _something_ to work with.

Chloe stood up and growled.

"Poseidon probably did it for all the times you annoy him-"

"I'll have you know we're friends!" Estelle said indignantly and also got up, squeezing some water from her hair. Chloe scoffed. "It's true! He visits my brother now-"

"Sure, sure," Chloe muttered. "You and your fascination with the gods. I can't wait until one of them gets tired of you," she said darkly. Aphrodite groaned. Enemies-to-lovers was certainly fun, but it had been months of this. No progress at all. Estelle's fingers twitched as the declration - chin jutting out as she stomped out of the lake to shove Chloe.

"What is your _problem?"_

Yes, what _was_ her problem? And Estelle's problem? What was _all of their problems?!_

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned away. Aphrodite felt a swell of frustration even as Estelle reached forward to grab her arm. This turned out to be a bad idea since one of the vines shot forward and wrapped itself around Estelle's wrist. Right. Chloe was Demeter's child, wasn't she? Aphrodite put a finger to her temple and flicked the images away. She had seen enough. This would just be another fight that Thalia would have to separate before Aphrodite went back to the drawing board.

What was she doing wrong?

"You seem bothered, Aphrodite," Hera commented a few days later. The table turned to her and it was then that she realized she had been asked something. What was the question? Oh, it hardly mattered. These meetings were pointless. Zeus just used them to annoy them all, she was certain. Taking a long breath, she gave a dazzling smile and smoothed out her hair.

"Bothered?" She repeated innocently. Hera raised an eyebrow. "My dearest queen, I-"

"Aphrodite," Estelle's voice interrupted and she froze. A prayer. A prayer from the girl. Aphrodite flicked it open as the smell of flowers flowed over from the offering. “You take it back!” Estelle said, voice high and panicked. Aphrodite grinned as the room turned to her. “You take it back _right now_ or I’m gonna send Nico after you!”

“The girl is still harassing you too?” Poseidon asked skeptically. Aphrodite hummed. In truth, they were more harassing each other than it being an unrequited relationship. Still, the Blofis girl had been... well, she was Jackson’s sister. Enough said.

“Estelle?” A voice called from somewhere in the girl’s realm. “What are you doing?”

“APHRODITE MADE ME FALL IN LOVE AND SHE NEEDS TO CUT THAT SHIT OUT RIGHT NOW!”

Ah, young love. Aphrodite could have laughed. She had done it. She _did it!_ Yes. Finally. Her hard work paid off. Artemis slammed the table.

"My huntress?!" She yelled, but before could respond the other voice spoke again. Perseus, she realized.

"We've talked about this, Estelle. You can't keep doing this with the gods- wait. You're in love?" He asked, sounding surprised. "With who? Artemis won't let stay in the hunt even if it is another girl-"

"I _know_ , Percy! That's the problem!" Estelle said, throwing up her hands. "I can't help that we saved the most beautiful wood nymph I have ever seen! Do you think this was my idea?!" She demanded. Aphrodite's previous excitement dwindled. Wood nymph?

"No!" She shouted and buried her face in her hands. " _Wood nymph?!"_ She screamed, making the room jump. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH CHLOE, YOU DAFT MORTAL!" She said, sending the room trembling with frustration. This must have leaked over to the mortal world because Perseus quickly shoved his sister behind him and brought out his sword.

"I won't break my oath," Estelle informed the sky dramatically. "I will gauge my eyes out rather than look at her again."

"Estelle," Percy frowned at her and then put his hand over her mouth. "Take a moment and breathe," he suggested and Estelle glowered before slowly closing her eyes and inhaling through her nose. Percy released her. "Better?"

From somewhere in the forest they were apparently in, Chloe's voice echoed.

"When Artemis gets back I'm telling her you fell in _love!"_ She shouted. Estelle whirled around, reaching to her hip to grab a weapon, but Percy kept her in place. "Don't worry! We won't miss you!"

"I'm going to shave your hair off again!" Estelle screeched, and Aphrodite winced at _that_ reminder. "I hate her. I hate her so damn much-"

"Go ahead!" Chloe's voice called back. "I still look better than you! And I'm still not the one in love!"

Estelle stared blankly at the space in front of her for a few minutes before turning to Perseus.

"I need to borrow Riptide so I can gauge my eyes out."

"You've been spending too much time with Nico."

* * *

This required direct confrontation. Aphrodite had been patient. Two _years_ had gone by. Two. Years. Annabeth and Percy had children now. Nico and Will were married. And yet... this girl remained obstinately loveless despite Aphrodite constantly trying to redirect her to her soulmate. Oh, how _proud_ Artemis must be that her little soldier refused to fall in love like she was supposed to.

"I was wondering when you might come for me," Estelle waved as she rolled up her sleeping bag. "Have you finally given up?" She asked, straightening up to cross her arms over her chest. Aphrodite scowled. Thunder crackled warningly in the background, but the girl only looked over her shoulder warily rather than cower away as she should. She perhaps was used to threats from gods at this point. Aphrodite closed her eyes to calm herself.

"I have your best interests at heart-"

"No, you _don't_ ," Estelle snorted. "Is this what you do instead of spending time with your daughter?" She asked, a note of accusation in her tone. Aphrodite paused. What? "Piper is awesome, by the way."

"I am... aware that she is a very accomplished young lady," Aphrodite said slowly. "How is that relevant?" She asked. Estelle narrowed her eyes. From behind her, twigs cracked and to Aphrodite's utter annoyance... Chloe appeared. Must they keep rubbing her failure in her face? The demigod paused when she saw Aphrodite and then turned to look at Estelle and sighed.

"Annoying another god, guppy?" She asked dryly and picked up some more twigs. Estelle scowled at her.

"Only my brother calls me that."

"I can think of more creative nicknames if you'd like," Chloe sneered, and Aphrodite snapped her fingers. "If you're trying to get her to fall in love, don't bother," Chloe said and Estelle tried to trip the other girl when she walked by. "It's not like anyone would fall in love with _her."_

...this had to be on purpose right? Aphrodite felt her ire rise.

"Why is Piper relevant to this conversation?" She repeated her previous question. Estelle's irritation wavered for a moment as she continued to glower at Chloe before redirecting it at her.

"You've just been spending so much time on trying to force me into love when you could have been hanging out with her," she said simply and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Ah. Right. Poseidon and Hades had warned the other gods about this. The mortal was particularly touchy about them not being closer with their children. Even more so than the Jackson boy. "Perhaps if you did then you _could_ make me find love."

"With a troll, perhaps," Chloe said, casually adding more sticks to her pile.

"You're not my type," Estelle shot back immediately. Chloe made a face. "What? You're the only troll I know."

This was just insulting.

"Your tone is not appreciated, child," Aphrodite said as she redirected the conversation again, voice going cold. "Why would Piper play a role in _your_ love story?" She asked. Estelle knelt down and picked up her sleeping bag, sticking it in her backpack. Aphrodite considered. Maybe she would take away those pretty eyes of hers... just as punishment for being so difficult.

"Would you like me to be honest, my lady?"

It appeared there was a little choice.

"As long as it is respectful," Aphrodite warned and Estelle nodded, dropping her bag back to the ground with a thud. Chloe rolled her eyes and stepped over it to grab something else from beside Estelle.

"I don't think you understand human love very well," she said. Aphrodite resisted the urge to scream. Yes. Completely respectful. The girl learned it from her brother, clearly. "I mean, you seem great at your job, but I think you focus on the wrong things. Like Annabeth and Percy."

"I made that match."

"I know," Estelle nodded. "But... I mean, they didn't get together because of any of the stuff you did."

Aphrodite sighed.

"I created many of the circumstances required for them to fall in love. The trap my husband made for me and Ares, Rachel Dare, Luke Castellan, your brother's many close escapades with death, Calypso-"

"They did _not_ fall in love because any of that!" Estelle frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure it was helpful... maybe," she added under her breath. "But they just spent time together and fell in love. It just happens. You don't always need a grand love story. That's what happened with Piper and Shel," she added. Aphrodite bit her tongue. _Shel_. Ooh, how her daughter's impertinence drove her wild.

"I think I am more knowledgeable on the subject than you are, young human."

"But you aren't human," Estelle pointed out. Aphrodite stared at her. "Nevermind. Have you been in love?" She asked, almost as an afterthought. Was this a real question? She was the _goddess_ _of love_. Chloe seemed to agree as she stopped packing to stare at her with her mouth hanging open in disgust. "Oh, go _away!"_ Estelle snapped at her and Chloe threw a twig towards the other girl. Aphrodite suddenly felt a stab of regret. Not even Zeus' daughter deserved to be around this annoying bickering all the time.

"I have experienced every love imaginable," she said, answering Estelle's question and pulling her attention from Chloe once more.

"What about the kind of love my brother and Annabeth have?" She pressed. At that, Aphrodite paused. The wind picked up - blowing both her and Estelle's hair slightly as they looked at one another. In truth, there were so many types of love... even romantically. It was impossible to feel the same type of love twice for mortals. Aphrodite was one of the rare beings in this universe that _could_ feel the same love multiple times.

However, the kind those two demigods had...

"I did. Once." She answered curtly. Estelle nodded. She was waiting, Aphrodite realized. Waiting for her to tell the story. Her heart paused as the truth of it caught in her throat. "I will admit there... there is not much to tell. We met. We fell in love." She said simply. There was no great love story there even though that particular brand of tenderness was felt just that one time.

"I'm sorry it had to end," Estelle told her tentatively. Aphrodite looked away. "I won't fall in love. Not because of you." She said quietly and Aphrodite shook her head. How could anyone want such a life? After all the time and work she had spent on her... to admit defeat left a sour taste in her mouth. Part of her wanted to snap her fingers and turn her into the cockroach she was for daring to refuse her efforts.

And yet...

"Very well," Aphrodite finally said. "Choose your path without my guidance. See how far it gets you."

Estelle went to nod, but Aphrodite had already disappeared.

* * *

It was Artemis who told her.

"I hope you're happy," she groused as she stormed into the throne room. It had been years since Estelle and Aphrodite's last conversation, but deep down she somehow knew this was about her. "I had half a mind to turn them into rodents, but figured your efforts were so extraneous that I would give this to you," she said and sat down in her throne. Apollo laughed.

"Also, you grew fond of them," he said helpfully and Artemis' eyes flashed.

"I did not!"

"Did too," Apollo sang, but Aphrodite tuned it out as she let the words settle in.

"The Blofis girl?" She asked and when Artemis nodded, raised her eyebrows. "Left the hunt?"

"Along with Demeter's girl, yes. You won. Congrats," she said bitterly. "Two perfectly fine huntresses," she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Huh. Aphrodite nodded graciously and let herself float out of the room - ignoring Zeus calling her back for abandoning them. As usual, it felt like a pointless meeting anyways.

When Aphrodite opened her eyes, Piper was there.

"Hello, mother."

"What did you do?" She greeted, looking around. They were in a meadow of some sort... In Oklahoma. That was where Tristan lived, she was pretty sure. Piper didn't seem too surprised to see her as she went about picking flowers and putting them in a basket where her knife also sat. She was older. An adult, actually. Aphrodite stared at her. She couldn't remember the last time she saw a demigod child of hers that looked... well, her age. Or at least the age Aphrodite presented herself as.

"Do?" Piper repeated. Aphrodite tilted her head. An adult. Piper was an _adult_. How strange. A swell of pride touched her chest, but she pushed it down for now. "You mean Estelle and Chloe," she clarified and Aphrodite nodded. She knew it had to be Piper's doing somehow. Even Aphrodite couldn't figure out how to make the two click. "I honestly just wanted them to be friends. Thalia always complained how they fought," she shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'm the diplomat of our little group so..." Piper shrugged.

"And now they're in love?"

"I guess," Piper chuckled. "Poor Percy is trying to figure out how to feel about the whole thing. He spent a lot of time hating Chloe because Estelle hated her," she grinned. Aphrodite didn't smile back. She was too baffled by the turn of events. "Is... something wrong?" Piper asked. Aphrodite didn't answer right away.

Something Estelle had mentioned... how Aphrodite could have been with Piper this whole time instead of playing matchmaker... the words cut differently now.

"No," Aphrodite finally said and a glint of light caught her attention. "Is that a ring?" She asked and Piper paused before holding it out. A diamond glimmered in the light.

"Engagement ring," Piper shrugged. "Shel proposed last month."

Shel. That name again. That girl. The one Aphrodite hadn't planned, but weaseled her way in nevertheless.

"I haven't met her yet," Aphrodite said, standing up. Perhaps... if Piper was able to get those two stubborn huntresses together then perhaps she could trust her daughter with her own love story after all. "Introduce us?" She asked. Piper blinked a few times - cheeks flushing before giving a small nod. Aphrodite flicked her wrist so more flowers appeared in Piper's basket before following her daughter out of the meadow.

It was at Piper and Shel's wedding that she saw Estelle Blofis again. Aphrodite had expected it, but it had been so long since she had seen the girl it was a little baffling to say the least. Chloe was there - holding Annabeth and Percy's daughter as she argued loudly with the Valdez boy over something when Estelle met Aphrodite's eyes and whispered something to her. Chloe glanced over and then nodded, shooing Estelle away with a small smile.

Aphrodite waited.

"My lady," Estelle greeted with a low curtsy. It seemed after all these years she had picked up some manners. "Piper said you were coming. I'm happy you could make it." She told her. Aphrodite didn't reply. "You, um... you were right," Estelle added a few seconds later. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "You meant for me to fall in love with her all along, didn't you?" She asked with a nod towards Chloe. There was a pause. "All that stuff that happened... it was just to lead me to her?"

...technically, yes.

"I told you not to question my judgement," Aphrodite said, unwilling to admit she had given up on them long ago. If Estelle thought this was all done on purpose, who was she to correct the matter? Estelle smiled.

"In that case, I thank you and apologize for my previous accusations," she said and bowed again.

"Forgiven."

"Really?" Estelle asked and then quickly nodded. "Thank you, my lady. Now if only I could get Hermes to stop sending me stink bombs every week..." She grumbled and Aphrodite scoffed when the girl was quickly led away by a rather antsy Perseus who had been speaking to his father before noticing Aphrodite. Had this many gods attended a wedding before? No matter. Aphrodite watched the girl go before turning to where Shel and Piper were laughing.

Perhaps mortals were more clever than they gave them credit for.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my PJO fixation coming back I made [ another sideblog where you can see my PJO thoughts.](https://caffeinatedflumadiddlebutpjo.tumblr.com/) We're not going to acknowledge my graveyard of other blogs that seem to die whenever my mental health takes a nosedive lol.


End file.
